The concept of a virtual universe (also called a virtual world or a metaverse) is rapidly becoming a popular part of today's culture. In general, a virtual universe (VU) is a digital world (e.g., a three-dimensional computer-generated landscape) in which a user controls an avatar (e.g., a graphical representation of the user in the VU) to interact with objects and other avatars within the VU. Examples of popular VUs include SECOND LIFE® (a registered trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both) and ACTIVEWORLDS® (a registered trademark of Activeworlds, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both).
Generally, a host computing system stores data regarding the landscape, objects, and users of the VU. A client software program runs on each user computer. The client program communicates (e.g., through a network connection) with the host system, and provides a visual (and, sometimes, audible) representation of the VU on the user computer. As the user moves his or her avatar throughout the VU, the visual representation displayed on the user computer changes according to the avatar location in the VU. In this manner, a user may cause his or her avatar to approach other avatars and interact with the other avatars. For example, one avatar may approach and communicate with another avatar via VOIP (voice over IP) and/or text-based communication through the network.
Moreover, in some VUs, users may possess virtual money that is purchased with real money. For example, a user may allow a VU host to debit his or her credit card in exchange for virtual money. The user can then exchange this virtual money with other users of the virtual world for a wide range of items and/or services, such as, for example, objects (e.g., clothing for an avatar), access to private areas of the VU, etc.
Additionally, in some VUs, users may even own virtual real estate. For example, a user may pay the VU host, or another third party, real money for an area of virtual real estate in the VU. The user may then create objects on that real estate, such as a night club where music plays and other avatars are invited to congregate to socialize (e.g., chat, dance, etc.).
Moreover, real estate within a VU has a cost, both in terms of dollars and computing resources. Currently all real estate locations within a VU are built on a static grid. Once a location is created, it exists at all times, whether it is being used or not. The use of such static locations for advertising is both inefficient and costly.